Caine and Diana's Story
by missfearless11
Summary: What i think should happen after lies. CAINA!


Diana felt herself thrown down onto the cliff. Caine had saved her. He had let those kids go to save her. She knew she still had an influence over him even if Caine believed he was uncontrollable. Diana was relieved that she hadn't died right then, but facing Caine after what she'd just told him wasn't going to be a party.

Diana got onto her knees and looked up. Caine stood there looking over her with a furious expression on his face. Diana could tell he was flat out mad. Caine pulled her off the ground with his powers until she was standing just three feet in front of him.

"Well are you going to say something fearless leader?"

"I have nothing to say to you Diana." And he turned to walk towards the house.

"Nothing to say?" she shouted "you just tried to murder a group of innocent children you bastard!" Diana wanted to go up to him and slap him but she knew that would be the wrong move and right now she needed to be careful.

Caine turned and said, "Two months ago Diana you wouldn't have cared what happened to those children. "

"Yes Caine, two months ago, when I was dying of starvation and a whole town of kids wanted me killed, but now, now that we have food and water and are safe, we don't need to hurt people anymore. "

"This is never going to stop Diana. Until that wall goes down we will never be done playing this game. Don't you get that? We will always be part of its tricks no matter where we live or how much food we have."

"I still don't see why killing children is necessary."

"Do you think now that we're not at Coates anymore Sam will just step down from being leader? NO, he won't. Nobody else is getting a break and neither will we. We have to continue making plans and trying to survive or else we lose this stupid game the monster in the mine started."

"The more we keep playing with it, the more it seems like we've already lost."

"That's the difference between you and me Diana. The monster can't break me. It can get into my head, but I won't give up. I'm going to keep going no matter what. I'm going to get us out of this."

He spoke with so much confidence that Diana almost believed him. She was able to see the old Caine, the one that she knew in the beginning of this nightmare, when he had been so sure that everything would go his way. But now, after seeing how obsessed he was with all this. How he would kill people without feeling anything, it scared her. She had known everything about him. She could read him like an open book. Diana had known it all, but now she could hardly recognize him. This new Caine. That monster had turned him into some stranger and she hated it.

By now Diana had realized he was waiting for her to say something back.

"We're not getting out of here. We screwed up. We have nobody left."

"I've got you Diana, at least I know that much."

Diana prayed that she wasn't blushing. She still couldn't believe she had told him she loved him.

_Your sick inside Caine, sick, but I love you._

God, what had she been thinking? That had been a bad decision on her part. She was going to have to have some pretty good plan to get herself out of this one.

"And just look at you Caine, you're glowing."

"I think I have the right, especially since you just said you love me."

Diana knew two things just then. That the argument they had was over, and now she had no clue where she was going with this new conversation.

"Your right Caine, I did say that."

"But did you mean it?"

Diana sighed dramatically, trying to figure out what to say. If she agreed would he make fun of her, forget about it, or no, wait, Caine would never forget. What she said now would be their turning point. It was all up to her.

"Yes."

"Yes."

Caine was in absolute shock, happy of course but very, very shocked. He never before thought that he would hear Diana tell him yes. I mean saying that she loved him in the first place was big enough, but to agree with him after the fact was insane. He could tell that Diana was different from before. She had changed. She went from coldheartedly threatening and making fun of people to caring about some strangers lives. She didn't laugh at or ridicule him, now she was saying she loved him.

And so he thought, _the fayz just keeps changing._

Caine took two steps forward and planted a short, sweet kiss on her cheek, turned around and walked quickly back to the house before she could say or do anything.

Now that Caine knew she loved him, he was going to do everything to make sure it stayed that way. He wanted Diana more than anything in his whole world. There wasn't a thing now that would keep him from her. It was him and Diana against the FAYZ. The two of them. Together. It was still hard for him to fully wrap his head around it. But for the first time in this whole FAYZ Caine was able to walk into the mansion, eat some food, drink some water, and go to bed knowing that things were looking up.


End file.
